Kau dan Aku, dan Kau, dan Kau
by konohafled
Summary: Kabuto sangat menikmati bekerja di lab. rate T for nudity


Disclaimer:

manga Naruto, tokoh Kabuto, Orochimaru, dan nama-nama yang disebut di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

OC tanpa nama dan plot fanfic abal ini adalah rekaan _**konohafled**_. _**konohafled**_ tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun darinya.

(Dapet cinta Kabuto juga enggak T_T)

Character: Yakushi Kabuto :3

Summary: Kabuto sangat menikmati pekerjaannya di laboratorium.

Warning: OOC serius. Hints slash dan straight. Adegan telanjang. Plotless. Pointless. Humor garing dan gak lucu.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~o~<strong>****

**Kau dan Aku, dan Kau, dan Kau**

**** ~o~  
><strong>**

**.  
><strong>

a fanfiction written by: _**konohafled**_

.

.

Senja masih muda. Matahari belum lama pamit dari cakrawala. Warna jingga kemerahannya telah meninggalkan bumi. Di ruang kecil ini, warna itu hadir lagi dari sumber lain. Ia tak sebesar matahari, bahkan jauh lebih kecil darinya. Tapi pemuda itu menganggap kehadirannya di sini, di saat-saat seperti ini, jauh lebih bermakna. Lebih romantis. Lebih intim.

Pemuda itu menjentik lidah api jingga yang menari-nari lembut. Lalu dia memindahkan obor ke dekat meja, tempat seluruh perhatiannya akan tertumpah sepanjang malam ini. Itu kalau dia cukup beruntung. Sering dia hanya punya waktu beberapa jam saja untuk itu. Malah kalau sibuk, bisa berhari-hari dia terpaksa meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi tentu saja dia mencuri-curi waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama di tempat dia bertugas.

"Hai, sudah lama menungguku?" sapanya lembut.

Yang disapa tidak menjawab, tentu saja.

"Hm, sampai dingin begini. Pasti kau sampai bosan menungguku. Maafkan aku, sayang."

Pemuda itu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi lawan bicaranya. Lalu dia merapikan helai-helai rambut keemasan itu di meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tambah sibuk. Tangan Tuan Orochimaru belum juga sembuh. Aku harus membantunya melakukan segalanya. Kau bisa bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba kedua tanganmu lumpuh atau terpotong, kan? Ah, tapi kau tak perlu repot-repot membayangkannya sekarang."

Dia menyobek sedikit kain dari pakaian yang melekat di tubuh itu. Dipakainya kain itu untuk menyeka darah yang mulai mengering di wajah dan tubuh itu hingga bersih.

"Hei, ternyata kau tampan juga. Tubuhmu juga bagus. Lihat otot-otot ini. Cuma sedikit lelaki yang bisa memiliki dada seindah ini. Sayang kau cepat kalah. Coba kalau kau sepuluh kali lebih kuat. Tubuhmu ini," katanya sambil mengamati ujung telunjuknya yang menelusuri lekak-lekuk dada bidang itu, "akan jadi tubuh Tuan Orochimaru. Untuk sementara, tentu saja. Paling lama dua tahun. Kau jangan terlalu berharap dong. Kau kira kau sekuat Sasuke?"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari dada atletis itu. Sambil menarik napas, dia menekan bingkai kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung.

"Sampai bosan aku mendengar nama itu tiap hari. Itu melulu yang diucapkan Tuan Orochimaru. _'Mana Sasuke? Bawa Uchiha itu padaku!'_ Kau juga pasti bosan kalau jadi aku."

Pemuda itu menggelar kantong mungil berisi koleksi pisau dan gunting bedah.

"Eh, bukan bosan pada Tuan Orochimaru lho. Mana mungkin aku bosan padanya. Kau juga tidak mungkin bisa bosan padanya. Apalagi kalau kau sudah pernah bekerja pada Tuan Sasori. Tuan Orochimaru itu jauh lebih... Lebih... Ah, bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya ya? Pokoknya dia itu... penuh kejutan."

Tangannya menggunting pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil, makin lama makin lebar, dan akhirnya ditambah suara terkikik geli.

"Nah, sekarang kau pasti menyesal kan? Hahaha. Coba kalau kau tidak kalah dan keburu mati, pasti kau masih bisa bertarung. Dan kalau kau menang terus, kau bisa ketemu langsung dengan Tuan Orochimaru. Tapi eiitts, jangan harap kau bisa seperti aku. Bisa terus-terusan dekat dengan Tuan Orochimaru, tahu rahasianya luar-dalam. Jangan harap! Paling tidak kau harus menyamai aku dulu. Dan itu tidak mungkin."

Ujung gunting bedahnya sengaja menggaruk kulit dingin si mayat.

"Hei, bergembiralah. Setidaknya sudah terlambat bagimu untuk berputus-asa. Aku yang beruntung ini malah sebaliknya. _Eneg_ aku pada nama Uchiha Sasuke. Oke, harus kuakui dari semua nama di daftar pintarku, dia memang calon yang paling pas. Dibanding Hyuuga itu, dia lebih berpotensi. Apalagi dibandingkan Hyuuga yang satunya. Cih. Dia lemah sekali. Tapi..." punggung tangannya membelai dada bidang si mayat, "dadanya besar. Lima tahun lagi dia pasti jadi gadis yang seksi."

Lirih terdengar suara perut yang meraung protes. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya seperti memintanya bersabar. Lalu dia meletakkan gunting bedahnya di samping si mayat. Dia membuka tas perbekalannya.

"Onigiri?"

Dia mengacungkan sekepal nasi itu ke hadapan si mayat. Dia mengayunkannya pelan di depan lubang hidungnya sebelum menghirup aroma gurihnya dengan hidungnya sendiri. Lalu dia duduk di meja. Pinggangnya nyaris menyentuh pinggang si mayat. Dia menyumpit sejumput nasi dan disodorkan ke mulut mayat yang terkatup rapat. Setelah itu baru dia menyuapkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Begitulah yang dilakukannya sampai setengah porsi nasi itu habis.

Makan malam ditemani cahaya obor yang temaram. Berdua saja, tanpa musik dan angin malam. Hanya seperangkat pisau dan gunting bedah menjadi saksi bisu mereka. Sungguh romantis bagi seorang Yakushi Kabuto.

"Kalau saja Kimimaro tidak sakit, tentu segala kerepotan ini tak perlu ada. Tidak ada yang perlu buru-buru ke Konoha. Tangan Tuan Orochimaru tidak akan dibuat lumpuh oleh hokage keparat itu. Dia bisa menyerang Konoha dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Dan anak-anak manis itu tidak perlu mati sia-sia cuma gara-gara si Sasuke. "

Onigiri di pangkuannya telah habis. Tangannya memainkan sumpit di mangkuk yang telah kosong. Diketuk-ketukkan tanpa pola. Lalu diremasnya sampai remuk.

"Omong-omong," sikunya diletakkan di atas dada si mayat. Wajah keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. "Kalau nanti aku sudah menguasai ilmunya, maukah kau menjadi..." wajahnya disorongkan lagi mendekat hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidung si mayat, "... Kimimaro?"

Pikirannya melayang ke jasad Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobou, Kidomaru, Sakon, dan Ukon yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Siapakah yang akan datang lebih dulu? Jasad lima anak itu atau Sasuke? Dia berharap jasad anak-anak itu, terutama jasad Kimimaro, segera datang. Demi kepentingannya sendiri, tentu. Demi tujuan yang dia simpan rapat-rapat dari siapapun.

Dada mayat yang terbujur kaku itu ditepuknya pelan.

"Tapi kau terlalu tua untuk jadi Kimimaro."

Segera saja wajah itu nampak kehilangan minat pada _teman kencan_nya. Sambil mengembalikan gunting bedah ke kantong peralatannya, dia berkata pada mayat itu,

"Maaf aku harus pergi, sayang. Sudah saatnya Tuan Orochimaru minum obat lagi. Kau bergabunglah dengan teman-temanmu."

Lalu dia menggelar gulungan perkamen dan menulis di sana.

"Nggak usah malu-malu. Ajak mereka kenalan. Sebutkan saja alasan kematianmu. Mereka pasti bakal menyambutmu hangat."

Jenis kelamin, usia, ras, warna kulit, warna rambut, tinggi badan, berat badan. Koleksi Kabuto memang selalu tersusun rapi dan sistematis, supaya dia mudah mengambil salah satunya sewaktu-waktu. Termasuk nanti, kalau dia membutuhkan mayat tampan itu.

.

**~ kau dan aku, dan kau, dan kau ~**

.

"Selamat siang, cantik."

Lorong itu tidak cukup terang walau di luar cuaca cerah tak berawan. Tapi Kabuto sudah hafal setiap tikungan dan lubang di lorong berliku-liku itu. Dengan cahaya remang seperti sekarang pun dia tidak akan kesasar. Pun kaki dan kepala gadis di gendongannya tidak akan membentur sisi-sisi lorong yang tidak terbilang lebar itu. Langkah-langkahnya pasti, bahkan cepat seperti tidak sabar.

Mereka mendekati pintu ke sebuah ruang yang cukup terang. Cepat-cepat Kabuto menutup pintu ketika mereka sampai di dalamnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, sayang. Hei, bisa kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu dariku? Tenang. Aku nggak akan pergi jauh-jauh darimu kok," katanya sembari mendudukkan si gadis.

Dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada meja, Kabuto menyangga punggung gadis itu dengan tangan satunya. Kepala si gadis tengadah pasrah. Rambut hitamnya terayun-ayun lemas.

"Heh, masih pingin kupeluk? Posesif banget sih kamu," goda Kabuto sambil mendekatkan ujung hidungnya ke pipi si gadis.

"Wow, baunya terasa sekali. Berapa botol yang kamu habiskan? Kamu bener-bener _ngebet_ kepingin ketemu aku, hm?"

Si gadis tetap tengadah dan diam ketika hidung dan mata Kabuto menelusuri leher jenjangnya sembari membaringkan tubuhnya. Satu tangan pelan-pelan meninggalkan punggungnya, membiarkan ia bertemu dinginnya meja. Tangan itu kemudian berada di sampingnya, menyangga tubuh lelaki di atasnya. Dadanya beradu dengan dada si lelaki. Telinganya beradu dengan hangat napas si lelaki.

"Ada kabar baik untuk kita. Tuan Orochimaru memberi latihan ekstra sepanjang hari ini. Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa menjadi asistennya hari ini. Aku perlu kerja sampai malam di lab. Dan dia mengijinkan. Jadi kita bisa berduaan seharian. Kau suka itu, manis?"

Tak terdengar jawaban. Kabuto pun tidak butuh jawaban. Tangannya terus memberi penawaran. Membelai kancing-kancing pakaian si gadis. Melepasnya satu demi satu.

Tunggu. Satu kancing pun tidak juga berhasil dia lepas. Jari-jarinya berkutat di satu kancing saja sedari tadi dan tidak ada kemajuan di sana. Kabuto menegakkan badan. Kesal.

"Maumu apa sih?"

Lalu dia meletakkan gunting di atas perut gadis yang terbaring itu dengan agak kasar.

"Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan bikin aku jengkel dong. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku harus menahan kesal. Semua gara-gara bocah sombong itu. Kau pasti tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud? Eh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan kamu malah naksir dia. Cewek sialan!"

Kabuto membuat sayatan panjang dari ujung bawah pakaian hingga ke atas. Ujung guntingnya sempat menggores leher gadis yang telentang itu.

"Maaf, sayang. Lupakan apa yang kubilang tadi," katanya sambil mengelus leher itu dengan lembut.

"Omonganku jadi ngawur. Aku tak bermaksud kasar padamu. Aku cuma... sedikit stress. Kau tahu kan, Tuan Orochimaru tidak sedang dalam kondisi terbaik. Tubuh yang sekarang dipakai itu tidak cukup kuat. Lambat laun penyakitnya yang dulu belum sembuh benar itu pasti kumat. Dia memang butuh tubuh baru. Sedangkan calon tubuh barunya itu bebalnya bukan main."

Kabuto sudah menggunting pakaian hingga ke ujung lengan. Dia menarik kain pakaian yang tergunting-gunting itu dari tubuh si gadis.

"Dia tidak menaruh hormat sedikit pun pada Tuan Orochimaru. Lagaknya seperti orang yang paling diinginkan Tuan Orochimaru. Hm, memang betul sih. Aku yang salah omong ya?"

Kabuto berhenti sejenak. Matanya menatap mata si gadis yang setengah terbuka.

"Maksudku, dia bertingkah seperti orang yang paling hebat di seluruh dunia. Padahal dibandingkan kakaknya waktu seumuran dia, dia itu belum ada apa-apanya. Tiap hari dia sesumbar mau membunuh kakaknya. Mana mungkin bisa. Tiap hari juga dia _memerintah_ Tuan Orochimaru untuk memberi kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih terus. Betul, kamu tidak salah dengar. Aku tadi bilang _memerintah_. Cih. Dia pikir dia siapa?"

Kabuto mengumpulkan kain potongan-potongan pakaian gadis itu. Dia memandang tubuh telentang di hadapannya. Tinggal penutup payudara saja yang masih melekat di sana.

"Ya, dia memang cerdas. Cepat menyerap pelajaran. Tapi bebal kalau disuruh berkorban. Dia pintar bertarung. Dia suka bertarung. Tapi kalau disuruh membunuh lawan, bahkan yang sudah sekarat sekalipun, dia selalu menolak. Padahal tiap menit dia berkoar-koar bakal membunuh kakaknya. Cih. Dia pikir dia bisa membalas dendam tanpa mengotori tangannya."

Dua telapak tangan Kabuto merengkuh punggung si gadis. Keduanya merayap naik, mengangkat penutup payudara itu dan membantunya lolos lewat kepala dan lengannya.

"Kau pasti bisa sudah menduga kelanjutannya. Lagi-lagi tangan kami yang harus membereskannya. Tangan kami yang jadi kotor. Kami memang nggak keberatan sih. Toh itu pengorbanan wajar untuk mencapai tujuan. Dan kami, khususnya aku, selalu menghargai setiap pengorbanan itu. Itu sudah jadi tugasku. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Tak ada satu pun yang tidak tercatat di otakku. Termasuk... eh, kamu tersipu? Memangnya aku sedang ngomongin kamu? Ge-er amat sih."

Kabuto membuang pakaian dalam gadis itu ke lantai. Kini tubuh mulus gadis itu terpapar jelas. Sepasang mata di balik kacamata bulat mengamati setiap titik dan lekak-lekuknya.

"Kau memang benar-benar mulus, sayang. Coba perlihatkan punggungmu padaku."

Kabuto beringsut dari posisi duduknya. Pelan-pelan dia membalikkan tubuh si gadis sembari berbaring di dekatnya. Tangannya menahan dada gadis itu agar dia bebas memandangi punggungnya dari tempat dia berbaring.

"Bersih tak bernoda."

Sekarang dia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telentang seperti posisi sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini Kabuto berbaring di sampingnya. Wajah gadis cantik itu dipalingkan hingga menghadap Kabuto.

"Tapi baumu menyengat sekali."

Bibirnya yang penuh memang terbuka, tapi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa pada kalimat Kabuto itu.

"Padahal kau cuma menghabiskan... eh sebentar," tangan Kabuto mengambil catatan kecil dari saku celananya, "satu botol hari ini dan satu botol kemarin."

Kabuto memalingkan wajah dari catatan kecil itu. Dia menyentuhkan dahinya ke pelipis gadis di pelukannya. Helai- helai rambut peraknya menyusup di antara rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Teman-temanmu sudah menghabiskan dua setengah botol sampai hari ini dan mereka masih segar. Kau memang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganku, ya?"

Sekitar semenit mereka tetap diam pada posisi itu. Mata Kabuto terpejam, tapi dia tidak tidur. Apakah yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apakah dia sedang menikmati saat-saat itu?

"Oke. Saatnya pengecekan, sayang."

Kabuto bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Dia menulis di catatan kecilnya sembari sesekali melirik tubuh telanjang di hadapannya.

"Pertama, bau. Tidak bagus. Kedua, penampakan luar. Mulus, bagus. Nah, sekarang coba sebut namaku, sayang."

Kabuto memegang dagu si gadis dan menariknya ke bawah. Sepasang bibirnya yang penuh terbuka lebih lebar, namun baru sedikit memperlihatkan isi mulutnya. Kabuto menekan ujung spatula ke bibir bawahnya. Warna gelap jelas terlihat di sekujur lidahnya.

"Baru juga kencan pertama, kau sudah mengajak main lidah. Dasar cewek jaman sekarang," komentarnya.

Sambil menulis, dia meneruskan komentarnya.

"Menurutmu, apa kita perlu melanjutkan ini? Kukira tidak. Soal bau itu saja sudah membuat orang curiga. Lalu masalah lidah. Inilah yang paling mencurigakan. Belum sampai satu jam saja lidahmu sudah jadi hitam begitu. Siapa yang nggak bakal curiga?

"Yah maklumlah, koleksi lama. Itu buatan lebih dari lima tahun lalu, kan. Mungkin saja resep itu sudah dibuat jauh sebelum dibawa kabur Tuan Orochimaru. Jadi racun itu sudah ketinggalan jaman berapa tahun, hitung saja sendiri. Apalagi kemampuan Tuan Sasori berkembang cepat sekali. Bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah jauh melebihi kemampuan Tuan Orochimaru. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Tuan Sasori itu tidak pernah istirahat. Kerja terus, tidak pernah tidur. Jadi tidak mustahil kalau racun bikinannya semakin canggih, tak terdeteksi, dan kerjanya cepat. Dan dia semakin pintar menyembunyikan resepnya. Jadi yang bisa ditemukan Tuan Orochimaru cuma racun-racun kuno seperti ini," katanya sambil menunjuk lidah si gadis cantik.

"Tak apa. Toh tidak lama lagi aku ada janji bertemu Tuan Sasori. Aku pasti bisa mengambil racun dan dokumen-dokumen yang dulu gagal dicuri Tuan Orochimaru. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kabuto mencubit pipi gadis itu penuh sayang.

"Pacaran lagi dengan mayat barumu, Kabuto-kun?"

Tanpa melihat pun, Kabuto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sialan. Sudah berapa lama dia ada di situ? Apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya?

Kabuto mendengus kesal.

"Tuan memata-matai saya lagi, ya?"

.

.

**~ s e l e s a i ~**

.

* * *

><p>AN

Jyaaaah~ Kabuto jadi nekrofil! Pantesan nggak jua membalas cinta saya T_T

Kenapa jadi ada ide Kabuto nekrofil?

Ceritanya mungkin panjang dan gak penting. Jadi singkatnya, di shippuden itu ada adegan Kabuto rada manyun karena terpaksa meninggalkan mayat "Sai". Euh...saya lupa persisnya gimana sih. Yang saya inget, Kabuto dengan sebel bilang, "tapi mayat-mayatnya kan udah saya urutin sesuai umur, Orochimaru-sama. Kalo gini kan daftarnya jadi bolong satu." Dan Orochimaru yang ganteng itu jadi sweatdrop gitu deh. Trus saya kayaknya pernah ngobrolin ini ke temen fangirling den Orochiganteng yang gak perlu saya sebutin namanya...trus ... trus entah gimana ceritanya kok jadi ada pairing Kabutoxcadaver (atau cadaverxKabuto? Lol)

Dan entah ini penting ato nggak: bobot slash dan straight kayaknya gak imbang ya? Well, sebetulnya sih gender gak ngaruh buat Kabuto (#fanon) karena dia romantis ama cadaver cowok dan cewek. Kalaupun beda, itu karena selang waktu yang panjang. Kalo udah 2 tahun rajin ngapelin mayat, makin lama kan kencannya makin hot. Entah apa yg terjadi kalo udah kencan 5 atau 10 tahun. Hiiiii..

Author nggak punya latar belakang pengetahuan medis secuil pun (pantesan isinya menelanjangi melulu. Kapan otopsinya? =.=) Pengetahuan toksikologi juga nol. Jadi kalau ada kengawuran di fanfic ini, mohon kabarkan ke saya ^.~

.

Akhir bacot, makasih telah sudi membaca fanfic abal saya ini. Komentar dan tanggapan Anda selalu saya damba. Silakan pencet tombol ajaib di bawah. Kalo males login ato gak punya akun ffn, mohon ketikkan juga penname atau email, agar saya bisa membalas komentar Anda ^_~

Yang mau komentar lewat fb, twitter, CAO saya di infantrum, pm, email, sms, atau dateng langsung ke rumah, silakan lho... \o/

.


End file.
